


Submissive!Loki x Male!Reader

by harperiosis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperiosis/pseuds/harperiosis
Summary: Warning: a lot of smut with minimal plot, hair pulling kink, bondage, daddy kink, toys, some fluff but brieflyI posted this on tumblr but my blog is likely to shut down due to the new guidelines, so I hope you enjoy!





	Submissive!Loki x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a lot of smut with minimal plot, hair pulling kink, bondage, daddy kink, toys, some fluff but briefly
> 
> I posted this on tumblr but my blog is likely to shut down due to the new guidelines, so I hope you enjoy!

“Loki, I’m home!”

You said enthusiastically as you kicked open the door to your apartment with your foot, your hands carrying your keys and a grocery bag. You placed your objects onto the kitchen counter and kicked off your work shoes. You took off and placed your winter coat onto the coat hanger next to the door and shoved your scarf inside the sleeve.

Silence. Absolute silence.

_Either my boyfriend isn’t home, he’s napping, or he’s doing something he’s not supposed to,_ you thought to yourself. “Loki?” You called out into the one-bedroom apartment, dragging out the _I_  at the end of your lover’s name. You slowly walked into the kitchen section, which didn’t take long, and grabbed some water. You slowly drank it as you pondered whether or not your Loki was going to be safe. Ever since Loki tried to take over Earth and practically destroyed New York, he returned home to Asgard, only to return to drop off his father in a Retirement Home. Back then you worked as the secretary, your job included checking people in-and-out of the home and downing many, many cups of coffee. It was one of the only jobs you could get with your very impressive resume of working at PetSmart when you were 17 before getting fired for feeding the cats the goldfishes on multiple occasions.

When the man with long black hair and piercing green eyes walked in, you were enticed by the sorcerer. For all you knew, it could have been a spell he put on you, but you couldn’t care less. As he approached you, a welcoming smile covered your face and you actually stood up from your seat to greet him. You shook hands with Loki, knowing entirely that he was the man who commanded hundreds of people to kneel. (Later on in your relationship, it became apparent that he wasn’t the type or the one commanding you kneel.) Though he was in a disguise, as he was still wanted after all those years, he wasn’t the type to disguise well. All he did was put on casual wear and a hat, an A+ disguise.

“Hello, I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you!” You started off the conversation a little bit too enthusiastically, Loki gave you a soft but genuine smile.

“Hello, I’m-,” he paused to try and think of a name, “Tony…?” You chuckled a bit and asked him what brought him here, “well you see, I need to place my dear… father somewhere as I am no longer able to take care of him.”

“Alright, please fill out this form and give it back to me as we need to give it to the management to see if he qualifies and if we have enough space for him.” A few minutes later, and some more banter had you practically in love with this man. His charm, his mannerisms, his hair, and oh god, his voice. He had you melting with his every word. Sadly he had to leave, he gave you the paperwork, turned towards the door and started walking. Before pushing open the doors to escape the building, he turned to you and gave you a wave.

“Farewell, (Y/N). Seen you soon, I hope.” Odin did end up getting a place to stay in Shady Acres, but it didn’t last long as he died after a month. You had to call Loki in to break the news, it was something you were dreading all day. You finally picked up the phone and dialed the number in the system, “hello?” He picked up when you told him that he was required immediately and he hung up. In barely 6 minutes he was rushing through the newly placed spinning doors, and up towards your desk. You stood up from behind the counter and walked around to the front where Loki tried to catch his breath. “What happened?-“ Loki was cut off by you hugging him tightly, he tensed but soon melted into the hug and returned the gesture. He whispered into your shoulder, “he’s dead, isn’t he?” You said nothing, but you nodded. Loki sighed, “I sensed it,” he suddenly froze in place as he realized he blew his cover.

“Don’t worry, I knew you were Loki.” You responded to him, “nowadays, nobody has a last name like Pentland unless you’re not from America.” He chuckled before you both released each other from the hug, he wasn’t crying. “Don’t worry about my sorrows,” he said, reading your mind. “Odin was never a true father to me.” You still worried about him, someone who raised him has died, though he claimed not to be close, you’ve seen others cry at some point. You turned to look at the clock, _12:37._

“Hey, I’m on lunch break right now, want to go for some coffee?” You offered, Loki smiled at you.

“My pleasure.”

Since then, you and Loki’s relationship grew more and more, from being friends to moving in together. The more time you guys spent together, the more tension grew. Not just any tension, sexual tension. It started out as ironically watching 50 Shades Of Grey to make fun of it, to you palming Loki through his jeans as he straddled your lap while you made out. Let’s just say, you missed a lot of the movie.

Though you first perceived Loki as very dominant, he turned out to be a power bottom. Once you commanded him to kneel and he tasted you, he couldn’t get enough of you. Shady Acres was previously demolished and you became a businessman, Loki was under your table at home as you took business calls, sucking you off. You would try not to moan as Loki worked his lips around your head before swallowing you whole.

You once thought since Loki was so charming and was also a god he would have had other people to help him experience himself and what he liked. You were wrong once again, during a heated make-out session many things were unveiled. “Pull my hair,” Loki moaned as you bit and sucked at a spot you’d have to remember for next time on his neck.

“What?” You peaked your head out of his neck as you laid on top of him on your couch.

“Did I stutter? Pull my hair.” You kissed and bit a spot above his Adam’s apple before you pulled at his black long locks, he moaned extremely loudly and it was the most pornographic moan you had ever heard Loki produce. You loved it. If you could pleasure him enough solely while making out and pulling his hair to make him moan that loudly, imagine what he would make when you fucked him. You kissed around his neck, leaving love bites while keeping a hand tightly in his hair. Your lips left his neck as your hand left his hair, Loki whined and squirmed under you. In doing so, his movements had both of your groins creating friction against each other. You moaned, and so did he. With Loki’s hard-on pressed onto your thigh, you ripped off Loki’s shirt to reveal his very hard nipples. “Please (Y/N), spare me.” He breathlessly moaned, “there’s one thing I know about myself, it’s that around this area I’m very sensitive-“ Your lips latched on to his left nipple and he screamed in the sudden pleasure. You started to suck on it and you rubbed the other with your index and middle finger, Loki’s cock twitched beneath you. You kissed around the nipple and bit and sucked, guaranteed to leave marks for days. You repeated the same action on the right nipple but pulled his hair with your right hand and palmed him with your left. “(Y/N),” he moaned even louder than his previous record. Without any warning, Loki cummed in his pants like a teenager palming himself for the first time. You kissed all the way up and towards Loki’s lips, “I’m sorry,” he panted against your mouth.

You dragged yourself towards his ear, hoping that he liked this and whispered, “are you sorry for cumming? Sorry for being so overwhelmed with pleasure, you greedy whore,” Loki moaned at the dirty words being thrown at him. Okay, luckily it’s going well. “Hmm, your such a little slut you know that? Such a slut for my cock, my touch, and we haven’t even fucked yet.” Loki whimpered at you swearing, as you never really did it and he found it hot.

You bit Loki’s earlobe and licked a stripe up his ear. “I’m such a slut for you,” Loki repeated your words with his eyes closed while moaning, “you taste so good, you pleasure me so well.” You hummed in response as you made your way down Loki’s body, Loki himself was too busy breathing heavily after the best orgasm he’s had in a while to notice you unbuttoning his cum-stained pants. You pulled them down along with his underwear and took him all into your mouth. Loki’s pornographic moan had returned for a sequel, he was never the one being sucked off so he wasn’t used the amount of pleasure.

“Considering you’re a god, I didn’t expect you to be this sensitive.” You mumbled against Loki’s now rock-hard cock before continuing to lick long stripes underneath and press your tongue into his slit. Loki was a moaning mess, he had no idea what to do with his hands so they ended up in his hair pulling or pleasuring his nipples.

“Maybe,” Loki said between panting breaths, “I want to be sensitive.”

Present-Day you started to become hard at the memory, Loki’s long, loud and breathless moans were something you truly adored of your lover. Though recently, work has been taking over and you both haven’t had sex in a week. You finished your water and start to head into your bedroom when you hear small muffled noises. Curiosity takes over and you slowly creep towards the door and open it to see the God of Mischief himself with his knees on either side of his head, almost bent in half with his dick flushed against his face, sucking it. _It was the hottest sight you’ve ever seen._

Loki kissed the skin around the base of his cock, he then started to lick around the base, moving around and upwards. Soon, Loki reached the head. He kissed the tip and shuddered, his lips engulfed the head and some of the length. He licked around the head and some length before sucking on it and pressing his tongue to his slit and poking in it. His moans were muffled as his mouth was full of himself, but the vibrations created more and more pleasure making him moan more and more in an endless cycle of bliss. He quickly shoved the rest of himself inside his mouth and gagged, he sucked and sucked until he was close to cumming.

“What were the rules?” Loki pulled out from his mouth and returned to a regular sitting position in the middle of the bed, with his legs spread to reach either side of the bed, exposing his cock. “I asked you, what were the rules?” You spoke with a loud and clear voice, the one that made Loki scared but turned on.

“No masturbation without permission,” Loki looked down in shame but was turned on by the thought of someone walking in on it. To see the expression they have when they see you in that position, walking in on something so intimate between themselves, joining.

“Tsk, Loki,” you walked into the bedroom completely, closed the door behind you and locked it. “You knew the rules, so why did you break it? Was I not enough pleasure for you?” Loki shook his head frantically, “regardless of your answer. You broke the rules, now you must be punished.” Your (E/C) colored eyes darkened with lust, “I want you on your knees, sitting up, with your arms behind you, go.” Loki quickly closed his legs and got on his knees, his arms behind him. He had never been punished before, he was scared but turned on. You always knew how to push the right buttons to make Loki orgasm until he’s shaking and to make him moan until he can’t speak for 2 weeks. You shook your head at the sight, it wasn’t right. “The position is wrong, let me fix it.” You approached Loki and pushed his shoulders down. Loki’s naked ass was pressed against his calves, his knees were bent, perfect, but it was missing something. You used both hands and grabbed Loki’s knees and spread them apart, exposing him. His hard dick leaked pre-cum and was red from the need to cum. “Perfect.” Your growing bulge in your pants had to be put aside in the list of priorities, you walked over to the closet and opened up a drawer and pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs and a collar all attached together by a chain. Loki looked at you with wide eyes, you smirked and walked over to him. You attached one handcuff of the first pair to Loki’s left ankle and the other to his right wrist, the second pair was attached to his right ankle and his left wrist. You placed the collar on Loki, if he pulled on the handcuffs he would be choked. “Isn’t this wonderful, my kitten?”

“Yes, (Y/N).”

“Oh Lokes, you know that’s not my name." Your hand grabs Loki's hair and pulls it hard. "Say my name."

Loki’s dick twitches and more pre-cum is released, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Hmm,” you say before walking over towards the drawer again, “there are a few other things I want to use, but one will have to wait. I still wanna hear you say my name,” your voice becomes lower and filled with lust. “Say it, Loki.” You say as you pick up three items and turn around to face him all pretty and tied up.

“Ok, Daddy,” Loki moans. The Daddy Kink was Loki’s fault as he accidentally said it one time during sex, and you loved to dominate. When things got really kinky, Loki was screaming the words oh god and Daddy. “I’m so sorry Daddy, I’ll suck your dick just how you like it,” Loki tried to persuade.

“No,” you said, “I’m punishing you, and I know how much you love my cock so nice try.” You placed a cock ring on Loki and he whined in protest. “I know what would make you shut up,” you quickly put nipple clamps onto Loki knowing it’s his most sensitive area. Loki moaned and pulled at his hands, making him choke in the process. To him, pain and pleasure were one and the same. He moaned some more at the thought of how dirty he looks right now like something pulled right from a porn video. All wide and spread out, tied up, choking, with nipple clamps on, he was a wet dream. Loki was so close to orgasming, but he couldn’t cum. That damned cock ring had him crying with overstimulation, it couldn’t get worse. His eyes were closed from moaning so hard and crying from pleasure. Before he knew it, he felt a cold finger enter him. Loki moaned so loud the neighbors could hear, neighbors as in neighboring buildings. After having no sex for a week he was so tight and was so pleased to have something inside him again, the finger quickly moved in and out and a second one was added.

By the time Loki was emotionally done being teased, he was being fisted. Though he didn’t mind it, all he could focus on and want was you. Loki bent his body over so you could get a better fisting angle, but all it did was choke Loki. He was so overstimulated, by this time he would have orgasmed 6 times already. Loki was screaming your name as you repeatedly pounded and pounded into his prostate, “FUCK, OH MY GODS,” Loki screamed between moans and breaths, “DADDY, I NEED TO CUM.” And just like that, you pulled out. Loki just screamed in frustration, and then moaned as you shoved a 6 by 2-inch vibrating dildo up Loki’s pale ass. He moaned constantly, screaming in pleasure, yanking at the chains and making him choke more. But then, you thought of something to make it worse. You leaned in towards the dildo and licked around it. “DADDY,” Loki screamed as you started to eat him out. You placed your long tongue against his asshole, Loki shuttering from this before you dip it all inside and lick around. Loki screamed and screamed your name as he tried to orgasm, so you decided to put an end to it.

You lifted yourself up and placed your hand on Loki’s hip and one on his dick, “no cumming until I tell you,” you took off the cock ring and shoved your cock inside Loki alongside the vibrating dildo. You moaned at the sensation running beside you, as you started to move inside Loki. The vibrator did as well, hitting Loki’s prostate multiple times.

Loki was a moaning mess, “DADDY, OH DADDY.” He screamed every time you or the vibrator hit his prostate, which was constantly.

“Oh you little slut, so hungry and thirsty for my cock. What if I pinned you against a wall somewhere where people were watching, hmm? Would you still take your Daddy’s cock? Of course, you would, you whore. You would probably let me fuck you right on the dinner table during a dinner with your beloved family. What would they think of you then? What kind of God would they think you have become when they see you sprawled across the table for me, like the full course meal you are?” Loki moaned, “cum for me, you whore,” the image of Loki cumming on command is now forever ingrained into your memory. White spirts come out of Loki’s cock for a good 10 seconds, making him overwhelmed and consumed by his orgasm. You cum inside of Loki, soon after his and you untied him from all the contraptions and placed them back in the drawer for next time. You walked back and tucked your kitten into bed and soon joined and snuggled up next to him. “I love you, Loki.” You whispered into his ear, pulling him closer into your embrace.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
